Gabara
|copyrighticon =Monster Icons - Gabara.png |image =Gabara Kaiju Guide.jpg |caption =Gabara in All Monsters Attack |name =Gabara |species =Mutant Amphibian , Gluttonous Minion of Maoh Mutation |nicknames =Gabarah, Gabala, Gavalla, Gavara, Gaborik, Gebara |height =58 meters''The Official Godzilla Compendium. Profiles of the Monsters; Page 123. |length =None |weight =23,000 metric tons |forms =Human Size |controlled =Tonchiki |relationships =Tonchiki |allies =Tonchiki, Maoh |enemies =Godzilla, Minilla, Godman, Greenman |created =Ishiro Honda, Tomoyuki Tanaka, Shinichi Sekizawa |portrayed =Yasuhiko Kakuko |firstappearance =All Monsters Attack |latestappearance =Go! Greenman |suits =ShodaiGabara |roar = }} '''Gabara' is a dream created by Toho that first first appeared in the 1969 Godzilla film, All Monsters Attack. Name Gabara was originally going to named Gebara , but to the American film "Che!" that which was released in Japan as Guevara! earlier in 1969. Appearence His appearance is based on toads and bullfrogs, though he resembles more of trolls and the Japanese Oni Mythology.The audio commentary for Classic Media's 2008 DVD release of All Monsters Attack humorously compares Gabara to a bipedal cat with car engine problems. Although he is said to be based on a toad, Gabara is very similar to—and more than likely partially based on—the Oni of Japanese mythology and folklore. Origins In All Monsters Attack, Gabara exists only within the dreams of protagonist Ichiro Miki. In the context of Ichiro's dreams, Gabara is a toad that was mutated by nuclear explosions into a giant bipedal ogre-like monster. In "Go Godman!", Gabara is a mutated Bullfrog by nuclear explosions. In "Go Greenman!" Gabara is created by Tonchiki. History Showa Series All Monsters Attack Gabara was only in Ichiro Miki's dreams as constant tormentor to Minilla, From Ichiro's reality, though after Minilla damaging him, Gabara is not defeated until Godzilla appears and does Seoi nage on Gabara. Despite the film's overuse of stock footage, Gabara was the only original monster created for the film, along with newly filmed fight scenes and effects. ''Go! Godman did not make any further appearances in the Showa Godzilla films, but Gabara did later appear in a similar series called ''Go! Godman, where he was a mutated bullfrog. It's unclear if this means Gabara exists outside of Ichiro's dreams, that Godman's adventures (or at least that episode) take place within them, or if the two are unrelated. In this series, Gabara's skin tone is changed to a dark, greenish-blue color, and he lacks his trademark ginger hair. Due to mild deterioration of the suit's face, his eyes appear to take on a more confused or surprised expression. This damage was repaired in time for the show's followup, Go! Greenman. ''Go! Greenman Gabara returned in the fourteenth episode of the giant hero television series, ''Go! Greenman, a followup series to Go! Godman. In the show, he could throw his own claws which caused explosions and engulf children into his body. This was shown when he engulfed an innocent boy before being repelled by Greenman. Gabara's suit underwent extensive repairs, as his skin is now a lighter shade of green, and the plates on his torso are almost gold in color. Gabara was created for Maoh by Tonchiki, and placed him within a figure of the popular Ultra Series kaiju, Red King. When the action figure was hit with a stick by the children, Gabara revealed himself, and devoured one of the kids whole. The remaining children frantically ran from the monster until finally summoning Greenman. Once arriving on Earth, Greenman engaged Gabara in a decisive battle and with much difficulty, was able to safely retrieve the swallowed boy before destroying Gabara. Abilities He can electrify anything he touches, from his arms and Power Horn. In Go! Greenman, Gabara could throw his own claws which caused powerful explosions and engulf children into his body. The Kaiju Guide in Godzilla: The Game states that Gabara can also emit venom from the warts on his body. Video Game Appearances *''Godzilla, King of the Monsters (Gameboy)'' *''Godzilla Movie Studio Tour'' *''Godzilla: Trading Battle'' *''Godzilla Generations'' *''Godzilla: Kaiju Collection'' *''Godzilla: The Game'' (Kaiju Guide) ''Godzilla: The Game Kaiju Guide 'Gabara, the Brutal Beast' ■ '''Specifications' Height: 53 meters Weight: 23,000 tons Abilities: Electrical shock from both arms Appearances: "All Monsters Attack" Sightings *In a 1990's Monstervision commercial for Turner Network Television (TNT), which used Godzilla film footage with Blue Oyster Cult's related song in a music video-like fashion, Gabara is incorrectly referred to as "Baragon." *In the Simpsons episode "30 minutes over Tokyo,' in the end Gamera, Rodan, Mothra and Godzilla are attacking the Simpsons and Gabara's laugh-like roar is heard. Gallery Roar Gabara's roar sounds like mocking laughter. In Other Languages *German: Gabarah *Russian: Габара Facts *Within the context of the film, Gabara is a representation within the dreams of Ichiro, the main character, of a schoolyard bully of the same name. Similarly, Ichiro is represented by Minilla, Godzilla's son. After Godzilla defends his son in Ichiro's dreams, Ichiro is able to overcome his fears and confront the real Gabara. *Gabara is the one of only two monsters in the Toho universe that exists only in dreams, the other being the Maneater; that is to say, they do not exist in the "real" world like Toho's other . **In both of his television appearances, he appears in the real world. However, as both Go! Godman and Go! Greenman have their own continuities, this means that Gabara remains to only exist in dreams in the Showa era continuity. *Gabara is probably an imaginative take on the Oni, an ogre-like race in Japanese mythology. Confirmed that are Oni can often be seen in the Ultraman franchise, with characters like Oni-On, from episode 27 of Ultraman Leo, and Sakunaoni from episode 16 of Ultraman Tiga. In the Tokusatsu series Go! Godman, Gejiba is another example of a based on Oni produced by . *The Tsuburaya Yadokarin, Femigon, Doragory, and Kyasshi all use differently modified Gabara roars. *Gabara might have inspired the Godzilla: The Series Crackler, as they are both monsters from dreams and their powers are mostly based on electricity. *The head of Gabara's suit was created by modifying the head of a Godzilla suit. References Poll Do you like Gabara? Yes! No. Kind of. de:Gabarah es:Gabara Category:Monsters Category:Toho Category:Toho Kaiju